Don't Just Say Love Me, Do It!
by Erika-chan Kaoru
Summary: Ichigo selalu di kejar2 Inoue dan menyukai Toushiro sang sepupunya. Tapi begitu Ichigo nembak Toushiro. Cowok mungil itu  tendang  minta pembuktian! Sodara2, jangan biarkan Ichigo kayang di depan tiang bendera untuk membuktikannya! RnR dibutuhkan! YAOI!


Halooo! Jumpa lagi di IchiHitsu oneshot with Erika-chan Kaoru :D. Banyak yang nanya Erika kena syndrome apa sampe bikin IchiHitsu. Buset, lebay banget. Apa boleh buat, karena Erika kan sukanya sama HitsuRuki… Erika lagi dalam proses bikin fic GgioSoi. Gila! Ggio cakep, walau gak sekeren Hitsugaya. Di fic ini Rukia gak ada. Tumben sekali ya… Yasud! Review ya! Ok, please read! Enjoy this fic sambil selonjoran juga asik kok!

**Disclaimer: **

**Tite Kubo, lah. **

**Pairing:**

**IchiHitsu**

**Ichigo's POV**

**Don't Just Say Love Me, **

**Do It!**

Apakah cowok itu adalah makhluk yang lemah terhadap hal berupa cinta? Intiin aja, deh, dengan kata 'teldar' alias telat nyadar. Dalam film-film ABG yang pernah gak pernah gue tonton saking terlihat telenovela abis (ngapain juga gue bahas soal film yang gak pernah gue tonton? Idiot.), pasti selalu ada bagian dimana sang cowok baru menyadari kalau dia suka sang cewek begitu sang cewek udah pasrah sama kelakuannya yang gak jelas.

Gila.

Telmi banget, sih. Gue sih lebih milih nyadar duluan sebelum si cewek pasrah –teori idiot- namanya juga kehidupan, mana mungkin tau kapan kita nyadar sama yang begituan? Orang pintarkah? Gila, persekutuan tuhan kan musrik banget. Ogah.

Setidaknya, gue, Ichigo Kurosaki, yang dipuja cewek seluruh dunia kalau udah digebuk dulu, ralat, cewek satu sekolah dengan tampang sangat oke, jauh dari kata jelek, lebih dari kata standar ini merasa beruntung dan tak beruntung. Beruntung, karena gue cukup popular dan sikap gue yang mahabaik sekali sampai pernah nyokap gue ngegampar gue, lantaran Yachiru, adek gue yang masih TK, pernah hampir gue lempar ke kolam renang. Rasanya pedes banget, digampar pake sandal jepit. Dan kurang ajarnya, Yachiru justru menjadikan momen sandal jepit itu untuk bahan lucu-lucuan.

"Kak Ichi, kalo kakak kurang pedes makan masakan mama kacih tau Yachiru ya." Ucapnya polos.

Gue bengong.

"Buat apa?"

"Jadi Yachiru bisa ngasih candal jepit ke kakak kalo emang kurang pedes."

Sialan.

Adek gue ternyata berinisiatif untuk ngegampar gue kalo makanannya emang beneran kurang pedes. Karena gue adalah kakak yang baik hati, gak mau memperlihatkan adegan KDRT yang gak baik dilihat anak kecil, gue bales omongan Yachiru sama kurang ajarnya. "Yachiru, kalo kamu beneran ngelakuin itu, matamu kakak tetesin sambel, lho."

"Mamaaa! Kakak ngancem akuuu!" Jerit Yachiru mulai ngeri. Gue langsung ditabok nyokap pake sandal jepit. Lagi-lagi sandal jepit, bikin bosen. Ngilu, pedes pula. Gak ada enaknya. Intinya, gue baru baik kalo diluar rumah, disekolah, di WC (ngapain juga berbaik hati di WC, mending ada yang mau diajak ngobrol), _anywhere_. Yachiru mah, taon depan aja baru gue urus.

****~~Erika-chan Kaoru~~****

Kali ini, gue yang sedang belajar dengan tenang di sekolah, di panggil ke ruang KepSek.

"Ada apa, Pak?" Tanya gue sopan begitu udah di hadapan Pak Yamamoto, KepSek dengan kumis tebal dan kepala kinclong yang mahagagah sekali. Dalam kurung, sangar. Dalam kurung lagi, sifatnya justru baik banget, bikin heran satu sekolahan.

"Uhh… Gini, Kurosaki, dari tadi ada siswi yang nyariin kamu. Katanya pingin dikenalin ke kamu. Anak kelas 2-5, namanya Orihime Inoue."

Gue berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa cewe bernama Inoue yang dibilang Pak Yamamoto dari kelas sebelah gue itu (gue kelas 2-4), begitu gue teringat dengan seseorang, gue langsung berubah 180˚-90˚= 90˚, becanda, 180˚ kok.

"Pak, kalo dia nanyain saya lagi, tolong bilang kalo saya sakit parah dan gak bakal masuk sebulan," Ucap gue memohon. "Saya ngeri sama dia, Pak."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia _keukeuh_ ngejar saya, walo saya udah nolak dia lima kali, Pak. Tetep pingin coba jadi pacar saya. Beringas banget, Pak."

"Percuma, orangnya ada dibelakangmu tuh."

Mampus, gue nengok dengan was-was. Anjrit, beneran ada. Alasan utama gue gak pengen deket Inoue; dia tuh, kalo gue bilang 'gak' malah di artiin 'ya'. Dan kalo gue bilang 'ya' berarti emang 'ya'. Jika gue kabur pas ngeliat dia, dia malah ngejar gue sampe bel berikutnya, kecuali gue masuk kelas atau gue lagi di toilet. Udah kayak kesetanan, ngebet banget, bikin gue kayak di lari marathon di kejar cheetah. Walo gue gak pingin sama cheetah (karena pasti bakal dimakan), tapi lebih mendingan dariopada harus di kejar Inoue yang udah kayak kuntilanak.

Dengan penuh gagah, gue pamit sama Pak Yamamoto. "Saya undur diri, Pak."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu gue langsung meluncur keluar kelas, gue ngebut larinya. Dari belakang, Inoue triak-triak heboh, "_Darliiiiiing_! Jadian yuuuuk!"

Rasanya gue pingin muntah dipanggil '_darling_' sama cewek yang selalu bikin gue ngeri. Gue memutuskan harus pergi ke rumah sakit, takut gue mendadak ngidam dan ternyata hamil. Buset, itu sih masalah besar. Intinya kaco banget kalau Inoue udah _stand by_ di hadapan gue. Selalu bikin gue _reflex_ menghindar dari dia. Parahnya, Inoue juga gak nyadar kalo gue ngeri setengah mampus sama dia. Dikiranya gue malu-malu. Sekali lagi, gue pingin muntah.

"Makasih deh! Gue udah punya kecengan! Gue cuma mau jadian sama dia!"

"Kecenganmu aku, ya, _darling_?" teriak Inoue dengan mata berbinar-binar. Pede banget, ngarep pula.

"JELAS BUKAN ELO LAH! JANGAN KEJAR GUE LAGI! GUE CAPEK NGELIAT SIKAP LO! BIKIN GUE NGERASA DIKEJAR SETAN!"

Inoue berhenti sebentar. "Oke deh. Besok aku nyamper kamu deh." Ucapnya sambil menggerlingkan mata. Gedubrak. Dasar bego. Gak dengerin seriusnya gue ngomong.

Gue mati kutu. Sumpah, cewek yang udah cinta mati ke cowok cuman bisa bikin ngeri.

***~*~*Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~***

Akhirnya, gue sampe di kelas dengan selamat sentosa mengantarkan rakyat Indonesia ke depan pintu gerbang- stop, lama-lama gue bisa dikira gila. Gue yang ngos-ngosan disamperin sama Renji, sobat gue sejak SD yang selalu sekelas sama gue sejak kelas 1 SD dan selalu sebangku. Ikatan batin yang susah digoyahkan.

Bombastis abis.

Renji yang ngeliat gue ngos-ngosan cuma bisa ngakak. Coba ada sandal jepit, gue bisa gebuk Renji deh. "Huahahahaha! Kocak abis lo! Dikejar anak sebelah lagi, si nama putri itu ya?"

"Inoue." Jawab gue bete.

"Nah. Ntu yang gue maksud. Kasian deh lo. Makanya punya _face_ tuh jangan terlalu cakep. Inoue yang genit bukan main aja, sampe tetep ngejar lo. Apalagi yang belom pernah nembak lo? Kenapa gak diterima aja sih?" Dengan cepat gue toyor kepala Renji.

"Lo dah tau sama siapa gue demennya, berani ngomong Inoue lagi gue panggilin Yachiru buat ngegampar lo pake sandal jepit!"

Renji ngakak, "Kasian yang udah pernah jadi korban."

"Nah, iya iya. Gue tau, lo demen sama si Shiro."

Gue mendengus pelan. Ya, Toushiro, cowo imut yang udah bikin gue jatuh cinta, tak lain adalah sepupu deket gue sendiri. Kita berdua hobi banget berantem tapi juga kompak bukan main. Kayak perangko, setidaknya menurut gue. Gue seneng banget denger dia gak bakal punya pacar duluan sebelum gue punya pacar, dan itu berlaku sampe sekarang. Dia gak digosipin deket sama siapa pun. Hanya digosipin di PDKT-in sama cowok. Tapi gue? Gue dikejar sama cewek-cewek, apalagi yang otaknya udah keputer 360˚ sehingga _syndrome_-nya udah mendekati tahap akhir, siapa lagi kalo bukan Inoue? Doakan saja dia cepat sembuh dan segera di bawa ke Grogol, Indonesia untuk sementara waktu kalo bisa.

Toushiro satu sekolah sama gue. Dia di kelas 2-5, sama kayak cewek stress yang ngejar gue barusan a.k.a Inoue.

Teng! Teng! Bunyi istirahat. Toushiro sudah gue titipin duit buat beliin gue makanan dan dianterin ke kelas 2-4. Kalo gue keluar kelas, sama aja bunuh diri. Renji udah tau gue bakal dikeroyok para cewek kalo keluar, masih aja iseng ngajak. Gue gilas juga tuh muka, sok _innocent_. Gak lama, Toushiro dateng ke kelas gue bawa kentang goreng, susu Indomilk rasa moka, permen karet mint sama burger ukuran sedang dari warung Hisagi's Burger.

Seperti biasa, dia senyum dulu sambil manggil nama gue, "Ichigo! Nih, _order_ lo!"

"Masuk, Shiro!"

Toushiro masuk dan segera menyerahkan makanan yang dibelinya ke gue. Sedangkan dia udah beli makanannya sendiri, sandwich tuna sama Coca cola _no sugar_. Dia duduk ditempat doni dengan enteng, persis di sebelah gue. "Makan yuk, Ichi!"

Gue ngangguk. Gila, walo Toushiro biasa-biasa aja, gak kliatan grogi, tapi sumpah gue selalu deg-degan tiap kali dia duduk di sebelah gue. Ketara gak ya? Tapi Renji bilang, gue kalo lagi grogi keliatan kayak orang ngantuk, ya udahlah. Lebih mending kliatan pingin molor ketimbang grogi ketara.

"Jangan tidur, Ichi." Ucap Toushiro yang ngakak ngeliat muka gue. Ah, bahagianya…. Asalkan si kunyuk perusak suasana macam Renji gak dateng ke kelas dan triak-triak manggil nama gue dan Toushiro.

"Yo, Shiro! Yo, Ichi!"

Toushiro balas dengan senyum. "Yo, Ren! Makan?"

"Udah di kantin. Berdua aja lo makan. Gue ngilang gak dicariin." Ucap Renji.

"Males banget nyariin lo. Sama aja minta gue mampus lebih cepet." Ucap gue bête.

"Jiaelah yang bete…"

"Lo berdua ngomongin paan, sih?" Tanya Toushiro polos. Untung gak nyadar.

Gue senyum, "_Forget it_. Jangan diinget deh."

Kliatan Toushiro terdiam sesaat, ngeliat gue dengan pandangan kaget. Perasaan gue aja atau apa? Gue jadi salting diliat begitu. "Shiro?"

Toushiro tersadar dari lamunannya dan cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya. Lalu berdiri dan pamit dari gue sama Renji.

"Gue ada PR! Balik ya!"

Setelah Toushiro pergi, gue dan Renji bengong. "Napa tuh, gebetan lo?"

Gue menaikan bahu, "Meneketehe."

**~*~*Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

Membaca buku romantic diem-diem emang jadi serba salah. Gara-gara gue udah demen sama Toushiro sejak SMP, gue jadi ngebet banget pingin ngomong 'suka' sama Toushiro. Tapi emang dasar, seperti yang gue pikirin di awal ni cerita, gue termasuk dari cowok teldar. Gue baru nyadar kalo gue suka dia pas kenaikan kelas 2 SMP, padahal waktu kelas 1 SMP gue sekelas sama Toushiro. Ya oloh. Gak ada bedanya antara gue sama cowok lain tapi teldar.

Buku romantic yang gue baca sekarang adalah 'CARA JITU NEMBAK CEWEK/COWOK' yang gue pinjem dari Renji. Tuh orang emang rada miring, mentang-mentang punya wajah standard _and_ sering ditolak cewe, jadi dia beli banyak banget buku sebangsa dengan buku yang lagi gue baca ini.

Dan gue, lagi baca buku ini diantara Rangiku dan Nel, kedua kakak kembar gue yang usil soal beginian. Mereka juga dah tau kalo gue suka Toushiro. Kabar buruk bagi gue.

Apa yang gue takutin kejadian. Nel heran sama gue yang tumben banget belajar di hari libur –Sabtu- yang biasanya ke _Time Zone_. Begitu dia tarik buku bahasa inggris gue sebagai tempat bersembunyinya ni buku nista, alhasil keduanya langsung godain gue.

Anjrot.

"_So_, lo mau ngapain berdua?" Tanya gue jengkel.

"Ow, ow, ow… adek kita tersayang lagi nyari cara nembak sepupunya…"

"Ya! Ya! Kita dukung, Ichigo, Rangiku!"

"_GO! Ichigo GO! NEMBAK GO! Shiro GO!_" Kompak keduanya menyemangati gue, tapi bagi gue terlihat kayak anak TK mulai kehabisan permen gak bernyawa gara-gara jatoh lalu dilindes gerobak bakmi. Jangan nyangka gue gila, karena gue udah beberapa kali kabur dari Grogol gara-gara kelakuan orang-orang di sekitar gue (_without_ Toushiro tentunya).

Karena gue gak mau dikirim ke Grogol, maka gue memilih masuk ke kamar. Daripada nyokap histeris gara-gara ngeliat gue lagi nonton kedua kakak kembar gue yang mulai stress dengan goyang-goyangin badan sambil teriak-teriak. Gak jelas banget sikap tu dua cewe. Lebih parah dari gue, masih lebih waras daripada Inoue.

***~*~Erika-chan Kaoru~*~***

_Surprise_! Gue dipanggil seorang adek kelas ke halaman belakang sekolah! Gak tau siapa, tapi gue harap sikapnya gak segila Inoue. Amin.

Mendadak sebelum gue pergi, Renji berkata, "Sebelum lo jadi gila. Mendingan lo sadar sama perasaan lo dan tembak Lisa sebelum tuh cewek diembat cowo lain."

Tenang, bakal gue inget selalu kata-kata Renji di otak besar gue.

"OK."

Lalu gue menyusuri lorong sepi menuju halaman belakang. Tepat, cewe berwajah mungil berada disitu. Dia kliatan kalem, mungkin karena gue seorang kakak kelas.

"Jadi, lo yang nulis suratnya?"

Dia ngangguk.

"Jadi?" Gue Tanya lagi. Dia terdiam sebentar.

"Kakak mau jadi pacarku gak? Aku suka kakak."

_WHAT THE_? Kenal aja juga kagak. Ini aja baru liat mukanya.

"Sori, gue udah suka cewe lain." Ucap gue dengan halus. Mendadak ingetlah gue, kata-kata Renji. Gue tersenyum, mendapat pencerahan di otak butek gue yang sebagian mulai rusak gara-gara korslet. Akhirnya gue secepat mungkin mengatakan, "Makasih. Akhirnya gue berani ngomong suka ke gebetan gue berkat lo!" dan lari menuju kelas 2-5.

Parah banget, gue lupa kalo si cewek sinting calon penghuni Grogol, Inoue sekelas sama Toushiro. Jadi begitu gue sampe di pintu kelas 2-5, mendadak Inoue menerjang gue. Tentunya gue yang niatnya mau nembak Toushiro mulai sebel sama kelakuan Inoue dan segera menuju tempat duduk dimana Toushiro sedang membaca novelnya. "Shiro!"

Yang dipanggil menatap gue kaget. "Ichigo! Tumben lo kesini! Ada apaan?"

Gue segera mendekatinya. Mengumpulkan satu kalimat di mulut dan dengan satu tarikan napas, gue harus ngomong!

"Gue suka sama lo, Shiro!"

Toushiro dan seluruh anak kelas 2-5 kaget, tak terkecuali Inoue. Gak lama, Inoue mulai cerewet gak terima, " Kok _darling_ lebih milih Toushiro-kun daripada aku!"

Renji pun muncul di depan pintu kelas sebagai penyelamat. "Karena kelakuan lo lebih mirip orang gila ngejar buruan daripada seorang cewe normal. Terusin, Bro. Gue bakal urus dulu ni cewe biar gak ganggu."

"Oke."

Setelah Renji menyeret Inoue ke suatu tempat, satu persatu murid 2-5 meninggalkan kami berdua hingga kami benar-benar berdua. Toushiro masih diem. Gue juga lama-lama salting. Apa gue harus salto depan dulu, supaya dia ngomong?

"Buktiin ke gue."

Mendadak dia bersuara.

"Hah?"

"Buktiin ke gue selama seharian ini, tindakan apa yang bakal lo perbuat untuk ngebuktiin perasaan lo itu! Gue minta pembuktian, bukan cuma kata-kata!"

Gue bengong.

Gue harus ngelakuin apa?

Gue mengalami dilema besar-besaran.

Gue pun balik ke kelas.

**~*~*Erika-chan Kaoru*~*~**

"Gimana? Diterima gak?" Tanya Renji. Gue geleng. Renji kaget setengah mampus liat reaksi gue. "Kok?"

"Boro-boro, Ren. Dia malah nyuruh gue ngebuktiin perasaan gue selama sehari ini, sampe pulang sekolah. Gila, gue mesti ngapain? Kayang di depan tiang bendera kah?"

"Jangan, kalo lo mau dikira sedeng sama satu sekolahan. Mau diteriakin 'ganteng-ganteng, orang gila' sama anak-anak?"

Jelaslah gue menggeleng. "Ya udah, jangan kayang."

Dilema gue makin besar. Mampus, bisa-bisa Lisa gak nerima gue.

"Terus gue harus ngapain, Ren?"

Renji berpikir sebentar, lalu garuk-garuk kepala. Mendadak ada anak cowo dari kelas 2-5 yang nyamperin gue. "Ichi! Ichigo! Gawat, Ichigo!"

"Apaan, sih?"

"Toushiro tadi langsung diseret ke halaman belakang sama cewe-cewe kelas dua dan kelas tiga!"

Gue langsung berdiri dari posisi males gue. Gue segera lari secepet mungkin menuju halaman belakang. Bener kata cowo tadi, gue denger bentak-bentakan antara anak kelas dua, Inoue, cewe kelas tiga dan suara Toushiro.

"Dia yang nembak gue! Kenapa gue dituduh melet dia, bego!" Bentak Toushiro.

"Kan lo berdua sepupuan, pasti lo ngancem atau neror Ichigo-kun supaya nembak lo! Iya kan!"

"Dan kamu bikin _darling_ku gak ngelirik aku sama sekali!"

"Itu sih, emang lo-nya aja yang gila sampe bikin dia takut!"

Gue pingin ngakak, tapi begitu gue teringat dengan situasi, anak kelas dua berteriak. "Jangan deketin Kurosaki-kun lagi!"

Gak ada waktu jadi heroine!

Sreeet…

PLAAAAKKK!

Semuanya terkesiap, melihat gue yang mendadak dateng dan ditampar mendadak. Panas, _hot_. Tapi lebih mendingan daripada sandal jepit dari nyokap. Anak kelas dua yang menampar pipi kiri gue menjerit, merasa bersalah. Hoh, gue masih ada kebaikan hati. Gue pandangin semua orang disini dengan tajam, lalu gue berteriak tegas.

"Denger lo semua! Gue suka sama Toushiro sejak SMP kelas satu! Dan gue gak bakal ngebiarin hal ini terjadi kkali kalo lo pada masih berani ngegencet Shiro! Terutama lo, Inoue! Lo yang paling bikin gue jijik sama sikap lo yang norak itu!"

Semuanya terdiam gak percaya.

"Pergi lo sana!" Akhirnya semua bubar dengan panik. Akhirnya selesai juga acara gencet-menggencet yang gak ada bagus-bagusnya diliat. Gue usep lagi pipi kiri gue yang snut-snut. Ngilu, coy.

"Lo gak pa pa, Ichi?" Tanya Toushiro panik. Gue mengangguk, lalu tersenyum.

"Gue gak pa pa, karena lo baik-baik aja."

Toushiro kliatan kaget banget denger omongan gue. Lalu nunduk dalem-dalem.

"Gue… masih boleh percaya sama perasaan lo?"

Gue kaget luar biasa dan mengangguk. "Ya."

Toushiro langsung megang pipi kiri gue dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak gue. "Gue juga suka sama lo, Ichi. Sori bikin lo kacau tadi. Lo mau kan, terima gue?"

Gue terpana. Aaah… bahagianya… hidup gue langsung terasa begitu indah. Untung juga sih, gue gak jadi kayang di depan tiang bendera kayak orang gila nyasar di sekolahan.

"Harusnya gue yang ngomong gitu, Shiro. Kan gue yang nembak, jadi gue yang nunggu lo nerima gue."

Toushiro tersenyum, lalu meluk gue erat. Aaahh… Indahnya hidupp…

"Cieeeee!" Renji mendadak dateng. Hidup gue yang baru terasa indah sepersekian detik itu dihancurkan dengan mudah oleh Renji. Kayaknya gue mesti manggil Yachiru sekarang, biar adek kecil gue itu yang ngegampar Renji setelah gue bilang, "Yachiru, kan kamu dikatain Kak Renji cewe lesbi habis dilindes kereta." Dan yakinlah, Yachiru dengan senang hati akan menggampar Renji dengan sandal jepit nyokap. Kalo perlu juga gue minta tolong langsung ke nyokap. Soalnya kalo minta tolong Rangiku dan Nel, yang ada cuma nambah daftar korban Yachiru. Gue belum siap ngeliatin adek kecil gue KDRT.

Gue dan Toushiro bengong, lalu Toushiro ketawa begitu gue ngejar Renji sambil bilang, "Anjrit lu, Ren! Gue lindes pake mobil gue, lo!"

Ya, semua terasa indah. Indah banget kalo gak ada kunyuk yang mengganggu kemesraan gue tadi.

"Kalo gue ditembak cowok lain, gak bakal gue mintain tindakannya kok. Cukup lo aja."

"Lo bikin gue dilema, Shiro."

"Lo bikin gue pusing." Ucap Renji. Gak nyambung.

"Gue tendang lo, Ren. Gangguin mulu."

Kita pun ketawa ngakak. Ya, gue gak bakal mintain pembuktian cinta para penggemar gue ke gue. Cukup satu orang aja yang berhak melakukan itu. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Toushiro?

**TamaT**

**Gimana? Kocak gak? Erika bikin cerpen dengan judul asli, tapi nama indo-nya beda! Kayak Ichigo= Steven, Toushiro= Lisa, Inoue= Nila, Renji= Doni. Hehehehe. Udah kebiasaan bikin cerita sih. Nyuuu. RnR dunk?**


End file.
